Damaged
by SuperGroverandElmo
Summary: After the incident in NM, Bella joins the Avengers and reflects on the things that brought her to where she is now. Summary sucks, i know and may redo it. rated m for safety. different comic book characters.
1. Preface

**okay so this is my...6th crossover for twilight and my 3rd crossover for twilight/ironman so i feel rather proud of this. so this how is the summary: after the incident, some changes started happening and was approached by general fury to join the avengers. she accepts willingly hoping that it will help her get rid of her memories of the cullens. this is her reflection and flashbacks of what happened after edward left. the flashbacks are in bella's point of view! i crossed this over with iron man, spider man, hulk, little bit of x-men, fantastic four, and the avengers obviusly! ****enjoy!**

* * *

Preface

Bella Swan sat in her chair smiling to herself. She looked at her room that she would soon be leaving and reflected on the things that brought her here. Her smile faltered realizing that some of the things weren't exactly the… _best_. As a matter of fact, best was an understatement. Bella had still not come up with a word to describe the events that had gotten her was she was. They were awful and heart-wrenching. And it all started with _him_.

_Flashback_

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me" _

"_You… don't… want me" I couldn't believe it. He said he would always be there for me. He lied to me. He promised me… but now…_

"_No"_

_Flashback ends_

That wasn't exactly the best few days of her life and she was a complete wreck. That is, until General Fury and Natasha Romanoff came.

_Flashback_

"_Bella? Bella, there's someone here to see you" Charlie said. I sighed. This had been happening ever since my 'abilities'-as Charlie likes to call them- came. I could produce black energy beams and shields. Though that wasn't all of it; I could run and hear better than before. I was stronger and I had super speed as well. And for some reason, this caused back streaks to form in my hair. We aren't sure about any of these things, but we've learned to except it. _

_I looked up and saw a black guy with an eye-patch walk in with a girl most likely in her twenties or so with red hair trail in behind him._

"_Bella? My name's General Nick Fury and this Agent Natasha Romanoff" he said_

"_You're with the government" I asked. This would be the twelfth time the government approached me and it would be the twelfth time I said 'no'. The Fury guy must have found something funny because he started laughing. I was seriously getting annoyed with this guy. "And what's so funny"_

"_I'm sorry. It's not you, it's me" he said and I scoffed "You got a real temper don't ya"_

"_What gave me away" I asked sarcastically_

"_Listen, we aren't with the government okay? We're with S.H.I.E.L.D" e explained "we have a different… _agenda_ than the government"_

"_So what do you want with me" I asked uncertainly _

"_We're forming a team of heroes. A group called the Avengers" he said "We'd like you to join"_

"_Why Bella" Charlie asked_

"_Bella has the most potential for the Avengers. She wouldn't be alone though, there are several others among her that are the same age to" Natasha said speaking for the first time. I made a mental note that, she was from Russian decent guessing from her think accent._

"_And their parents agreed to this" Charlie asked_

" _Yes and no. Yes they did because they agree and no because they're deceased; meaning they're either orphans or their guardian has given us permission" Natasha said. I cocked my head to the side and something told me she was lying, but decided to ask about it later. _

"_Well, where would she stay" _

"_With one of our… assistants, Mary Jane Watson" he said_

"_Define 'assistant'" I said_

"_Mary Jane doesn't necessarily work for S.H.I.E.L.D unless we ask for her assistance" Fury explained chuckling "So what do you say, Bella. You in or out"_

"_Can I Charlie" I asked. Despite Fury's flippant behavior and Natasha's lie, I wanted to join the Avengers. Anything that would get me away from Forks. Charlie looked at me and smiled._

"_Go for it, kid" he smiled_

"_Congratulations Bella. You are officially an Avenger" Fury smiled_

_Flashback ends_

Bella smiled at the memory of meeting Fury and Natasha for the first time, though it was nothing compared to meeting Mary Jane.

_Flashback_

_I stepped out the taxi cab and looked at the house in front of me. It was pretty nice and a nice size. A old woman was standing outside waiting for me. She smiled and waved me over. I walked over to her and smiled back._

"_Hi. I'm Bella Swan" I said_

"_Oh yes, I know everything! It's so often we get transfer students" she gushed_

"_Uh, transfer? I think-"_

"_Hey there! You must be Bella" a girl with dark red hair and green eyes came out. "I'm Mary Jane"_

"_Nice to meet you. But I think there's- OW" I yelled as she kicked me in the back of my leg_

"_Just go with it" she hissed in my ear "Sorry about that. You okay"_

"_Yeah fine" I grumbled. She flashed me an innocent smile and I smiled back sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and grabbed some of m bags. "Um… thanks for letting me stay here"_

"_Oh it's no problem! I'm Anna, Mary Jane's aunt by the way" the woman said_

"_Thanks. You have a wonderful home" I smiled taking the rest of my stuff_

"_Thank you, sweet heart" I smiled. I was really going to like Anna a lot. Mary Jane… "Mary Jane will take you inside to your room"_

"_Okay" I said and we went inside. Mary Jane took me to my room and we dropped my stuff. I turned towards and frowned. "Alright. What the hell is your deal"_

"_My deal is that you almost blew you cover to my aunt" she said crossing her arms over her chest._

"_In case you haven't noticed, I'm new to this1 I didn't know any better" she sighed and sat down on the bed. She patted the seat next to her and I sat down. She explained to me the S.H.I.E.L.D procedures and how that none of the parents knew about their kids being in the Avengers. After she was done I let out a sigh and laid back on the bed. _

"_What have I gotten myself into" I asked rhetorically and she laughed_

"_A life full of drama, superheroes, villains, and spandex" she said laying down next to me._

"_Spandex? Seriously" I demanded and she nodded. I couldn't help it. I laughed. Loudly. Mary Jane laughed with me, when Anna came in._

"_You girls seem to be get along fine" she smiled_

"_Yes Aunt A" Mary Jane said_

"_That's good. I hope you enjoy yourself" Anna said_

"_Thanks Ms. Anna" I smiled_

"_Please, call me Aunt A" she smiled_

"_Got it Aunt A" I laughed_

"_And you can call me MJ" Mary Jane said "Or else I'll be forced to punch you repeatedly till you get it right"_

"_Mary Jane" Anna scolded_

"_Oh, I'm just kidding" Mary Jane smiled_

"_Let's give Bella some time to settle in" Anna said. Mary Jane nodded and they walked out. "Good night Bella"_

"_Night Aunt A. Night MJ" I said_

"_Night Bella" Mary Jane smiled and closed the door. I looked up at the light blue walls and smiled. I had a feeling I was going to like it here._

_Flashback ends_

And she was right, Bella loved it. She and MJ became fast friends over her stay with the Watsons. She learned how short a temper MJ had, how she independent she was- MJ hated relying on other people- and lots of other things. She saw MJ as a sister as well as all of her new friends. Well… most of them at least.

_Flashback_

_MJ and I walked down the Avengers' base amazed. Well, I was amazed seeing as it was my first time being here. MJ gave me the grand tour when they came across the main room. Just as they walked in a boy with curly brown hair walked in and smiled at them. Well, he smiled at Bella mostly. Bella smiled back slightly and when a boy with blonde hair got up._

"_Hiya! You must be Bella" he said "I'm Johnny Storm. That's my sister Sue. Nest to her is Reed Richards, Janet van Dyne_**(the wasp)**_ and the orange rock slide is Benn Grimm"_

"_Watch it flame-brain" the orange…thing, I guess, Benn said but Johnny ignored him_

"_That's Hank Pym_**(the ant-man)**_, Pepper Potts, Angelica Jones_**(firestar)**_, James Rhodes-but you can call him Rhodey- Bruce Banner, Peter Parker, and Tony Stark" he finished_

"_Nice to meet you guys" I smiled and we took a seat down on the floor. They boy who smiled at me earlier, Tony, moved and sat next to us._

"_What do you want shell head" MJ said_

"_Nothing that concerns you, man-eater" he retorted smirking_

"_Oh this can't be good" I sighed and he laughed_

"_Not really. WE can get along. _If_ a certain redhead makes an attempt" he said_

"_Oh don't you dare try to pin this on me, shell head" she growled. I sighed and laying my head on my knees, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see MJ and Tony smiling at ne._

"_What" I asked_

"_We're going to try and get along" MJ said_

"_When she says 'we' she means 'her'" Tony smirked and I shoved him._

"_She's going to try, be nice" I said and MJ smirked_

"_Fine" he huffed and I laughed_

_Flashback ends_

Bella smiled and giggled quietly at the memory. Ever since then Tony and MJ had made attempts to get along for her sake, though it wasn't easy. But that was kind of due on MJ's part

_Flashback_

_I always knew MJ had a bad temper, but not this bad. I shook my head as Peter and I waited for her to come out of the principal's office._

"_Geez, what did MJ do know" he asked_

"_She made our teacher's food go 'boom'" I answered. He looked at me with a 'wtf' look on his face and I sighed. "Ms. Doods always eats her food in class, which is the class right before lunch, and the rest is pretty obvious"_

"_I will never understand MJ when it comes to food" Peter sighed when MJ walked out of the office. We glared at her and she raised her hands defensively._

"_The woman kept eating and it was making me hungry' she said_

"_And making her cry afterwards" I demanded_

"_You made her cry" Peter asked._

"_Well… let's just go" she said storming off. Peter and I exchanged glances before trailing behind her._

"_I will never understand her" Peter whispered_

"_But that's why you like her" I whispered. Peter blushed slightly and I laughed. "You guys are so obvious"_

_Flashback ends_

Though that thought wasn't exactly true. She had never understood Tony until the night of the big dance.

_Flashback_

_MJ, Peter, Tony and I walked into the school gym and stared in amazement. The school had really out done themselves with the dance this time. Bella still couldn't believe this was their last dance before graduation. I looked over to MJ, only to find that she disappeared with Peter. _

"_Let me guess, they're gone" He asked and I nodded. It was kind of weird being the only two not dating on the whole entire team. I mean there was MJ and Peter-obviously- along with Reed and Sue. Bruce was seeing a girl he met named Betsy Ross and Ben was with Alicia Masters, a blind girl he met a few months back. Janet was currently with Hank, while Johnny had gotten with Angelica. Rhodey was dating Pepper, leaving Tony and Bella out of the loop. "Wanna get out of here"_

"_And go where" I asked_

"_It's a surprise" he said. I glanced at him wearily and he laughed "Calm down. It's totally fine. _And_ its child appropriate" _

"_Okay" I sighed. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside. We didn't walk far and stopped at the outdoor skate rink. "what are we doing here"_

"_What most people do. Skate" he teased. I raised an eyebrow and he went over to purchase our skates. Seeing no way around it I took the skates from him and put them on. When I looked up, I saw that he already had his skates on and waiting for me. I sighed and went over to him. He stretched his hand out for me and I took it hesitantly. He pulled me out on to the rink, when I stopped. "What's wrong"_

"_I don't know how to skate" I mumbled. He looked at me and smiled._

"_I won't let you fall. Promise" he said and I nodded. I stepped out on to the ice testing it. I may have super strength and speed, but she could still trip and fall. But he promised he wouldn't let her fall. So that meant he would keep it, right? We skated out a little bit and I hadn't tripped, which was a good sign. We stopped for a minute and he looked at me. "How you holding up"_

"_Pretty good. I haven't fallen yet" I smiled. He smiled back and he took my hand. WE started skating again, when he started skating in front of me. "Show off"_

"_What can I say? I'm just that good" he said. I rolled my eyes and he laughed happily. Tony was such a child… but in a good way. He made me laugh and smile. He looked at me and smiled. "What'cha thinkin' bout"_

"_Nothing" I said shaking my head. He leaned towards me and pushed a strand of hair._

"_I didn't tell you this earlier, but you look beautiful" he said_

"_Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself" I smiled. He looked at me and cupped my cheek. I closed my eyes and I felt his lips press against my cheek. To say I was disappointed was an understatement. I didn't even know I liked him until then. I opened my eyes and saw him staring intently. _

"_You okay"_

"_Yeah, fine" I stuttered and he cocked his head to the side. His fingers traced my jaw line and I couldn't help but lean into his touch. He looked into my eyes before leaning towards me again. _

"_Wanna go back to base" he asked. I took a deep breath and bit my lip before nodding. "Ya know, to help for the after party"_

"_Sure. Someone has to help the others out with the party" I said. He leaned away and we skated back to the entrance. After he returned our skates we walked back to the base in silence. We walked into the main room only to find it was empty. "Nobody's here" I turned to Tony. He walked over to me then placed his hands on my hips before he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer. I felt his tongue push against my lower lip and I opened my mouth willingly for him. Somehow they had managed to fall back on the couch. I pulled away for a minute to stare at each other and his finger traced my lips. I kissed it lightly and smiled. He smiled back at me and rested his forehead on mine. _

"_I love you" he murmured against my lips. I froze for a second and thought about what he just said. He said he loved me. I wasn't sure if I was ready to put myself in that position again. But, I felt safe with Tony and he never did anything to make me question his judgment before. "Bella? Shit, I'm sorry. I wasn't think. I-" I kissed him sweetly before pulling away._

"_I love you too" I smiled_

"_Now that you two have that down, you wanna help us" We sat up and turned to the source of the voice. Johnny, Angelica, Benn, Bruce, Jan, Hank and two other girls stood there with amused expressions. I assumed that they were Betsy and Alicia. We scrambled u to our feet and looked around embarrassed. They chuckled and walked past us. Angelica smiled and winked at me making me turn a deeper shade of red. Tony buried his head in my hair and kissed the top of my head._

"_You two are adorable" we looked up and saw MJ walk up to us. Her face looked like that one aunt who always wants to pinch your cheeks no matter what. She smiled deviously and moved towards us. WE back away scared and she kept inching forward._

"_You better not be doing what I think" Tony said_

"_Maybe. Maybe not" she smiled_

"_You know what I think" I asked_

"_What" he asked_

"_Run"_

"_That would be best" Peter said snickering. Tony and I looked at each other before taking off with MJ hot on our tails. What a perfect way to start a relationship._

_Flashback ends_

Though truthfully, it kinda was. Sure it was embarrassing and lead to the new couple being chased by MJ, but Bella wouldn't have it any other way. They had been together ever since and know they were engaged. Bella laid back on the bed and smiled. In two weeks, she was going to be Mrs. Bella Stark. The thought excited her more than anything she was ever excited for. Tony's proposal was still fresh in her mind.

_Flashback_

"_What are we doing" I asked irritated. Tony had been planning this surprise-and he knew I hated surprises- and wouldn't give me any hints. I usually respected his decisions, he was after all CEO of Stark Industries now and has been for six years now, but I was really getting impatient. It was almost Christmas time and I had to do Christmas shopping for the both of us-though he says he's getting my present himself this year(add dramatic eye roll here)- and this was messing up my shopping time I had to with MJ and our new friend Felicia Hardy_**(black cat. she's not avenger yet)**_. Worst of all, he forced me to wear a blindfold. _

"_Stop complaining will ya? We're here" he said removing the blindfold. I blinked when I realized it was the same ice skating rink he took me to the night of the dance_

"_What are we doing here" I asked_

"_What most people do. Skate" he teased using the same excuse he did before. I was surprised he remembered it, since he can hardly remember anything without mine or Pepper-who was his personal assistant-help. "Come on" He got our skates and we put them on, then stepped out on the ice. We skated for a while and I leaned on his side._

"_So what brought all this on" I asked curiously._

"_Because I love you and I love spoiling" I rolled my eyes cause he was right. That was one of his favorite pastimes. That and working in his workshop. "And because I wanted to give you your gift early"_

"_What? No Tony! You have to wait till Christmas" I begged_

"_Nuh-huh. Not this time" he said stopping in front of me "And don't try pouting your way out of this cause it won't work" I didn't care what he said, I pouted anyways. He looked at me seriously and I rolled my eyes._

"_Ugh! Fine, give it to me" I huffed. He took in my expression and I softened up a bit "Please"_

"_Okay. Close your eyes" I was about to protest but he cut me off "Just do it" I sighed and closed my eyes "\ "Good. Now open your eyes" I did as he asked, but didn't see him _

"_Tony, where are you" I asked_

"_Down here, silly" I looked down and saw him on one knee. _

"_What are you doing" I hissed and he chuckled_

"_I'm trying to propose to you, but you're making it rather difficult" he smirked and shook the small box he was holding "Are you going to let me ask or not"_

"_Y-yeah"_

"_Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and I will always love you. Will you be my wife" he asked_

"_Yes! Yes, yes, yes" I squealed. He got up and kissed me sweetly before slipping the diamond ring on my finger. I looked up at him and hadn't realized I was crying until he started wiping away tears. I laughed shakily. I heard whoops and cheers in the distance. I looked around the empty rink confused before turning to Tony who was actually angry._

"_You guys weren't supposed to say anything until I give the okay" he hissed. I looked in the direction he was yelling at and saw the whole entire team- Fury and Natasha include- smiling at us._

"_What the-"_

"_The power of invisibility. Gotta love it" Sue said tucking a blonde strand behind her ear._

"_I can't believe you guys are getting married" MJ squealed_

"_Congras guys" Peter smiled_

"_Thanks man" Tony smiled. I laid my head on his chest and smiled widely. I couldn't get any happier_

_Flashback ends_

Bella smiled at the thought and laid back on her bed. She heard growls and complaints from the kitchen of the apartment she shares with Tony, MJ, Peter and Felicia. Hopping off the bed, she decided to figure out what was going. With MJ and Tony living in the same roof wasn't exactly the best plan. So she figured she better make sure they weren't ripping the other's throats out.

* * *

**okay, so this was the preface of the story. so bella and tony are getting married already. i know it seems kinda rushed, but this way i can focus on the feel of how i want the story to go. so review this and tell me what ya think about it. XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**alright people! In honor of 'Marvel's the Avegers' (which I'm seeing AGAIN saturday) I'm updating Damaged! I'd like to thank Black Wolf who asked me to update. Honestly, I think if Black Wolf hadn't said anything, this story wouldn't have been touched until I was in my old age. SO...without further ado-here's Chapter 1 of Damaged**

* * *

Chapter 1

Upon reaching the kitchen Bella couldn't help the smile teasing to form. Tony and MJ were face to face while Tony held a bottle of Salsa con Queso in his hand. Peter and Felicia were sitting on the counter with amused expressions eating popcorn.

"Now, what are they arguing about" she asked

"Tony can't open the Salsa con Queso" Peter laughed "And MJ wants it for her nachos"

"You're kidding right" Bella giggled

"If only it was true. Though it wouldn't be amusing as it is" smiled Felicia. Bella rolled her eyes before grabbing the Salsa from her fiancée and opening it.

"There you are. Fresh Salsa con Queso already to be eaten with delicious nachos. Your welcome" Bella smirked as a roar of laughter erupted.

"Don't you think you're so cool" Tony grumbled

"I know, I'm cool" she smiled

"But you ain't cooler than me. Well technically you wouldn't be hotter than me" said Johnny as he walked in on the group.

"Ah! Breaking and entering again, are we Mr. Storm" Felicia asked teasingly

"Me breaking and entering? Please! What do you take me for" Johnny asked disbelieving

"Johnny Storm, who else" Tony laughed

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Tin Man" Johnny laughed before his face turned serious

"What's wrong" Felicia asked

"It's nothing. Fury just wants Tony" Johnny said. Felicia knew about S.H.I.E.L.D since she was one of their agents like MJ. Though no one understood why Johnny was so serious. Either Tony was in trouble or something was seriously wrong.

"What's wrong" Bella asked

"He didn't say. He just told me to bring Tony over" Johnny shrugged a little worried himself.

"I guess I better see what Fury wants. I'll see you guys later" Tony said. He kissed Bella good bye and was on his way. Johnny rocked back and forth on his heels awkwardly.

"So… you gonna eat those nachos"

* * *

Bella was sitting on the floor in the living room with a box of Chinese food in hand. Felicia sat next to her as Johnny, Peter and MJ sat on the couch. They were watching Sherlock Holmes, when Tony came back from seeing Fury. "Hey guys, I'm back!"

"It took you long enough, Stark! We've watched three movies in your absence." MJ smiled wryly "Though If Bella didn't open the Salsa Con Queso we most likely would have watched at least 32 movies and you wouldn't have gotten back till we were asleep."

"You know what, MJ? I am going to be the bigger person and leave that comment alone and walk towards my loving fiancé who loves me." Tony said sitting next to Bella who gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm proud of you Tony, for being the bigger person." Bella smiled and MJ scoffed. "Is there a problem MJ?"

"Yes there is- I hope you realize that as soon as you're out of ear shot, he's going and try to get me back. I know he is, just watch." Tony glared but said nothing as he rested his chin on the top of Bella's head.

"Moving on… what did Fury want, Tony?" Peter asked causing a huge smile to grow on Tony's face.

"Bella, I don't like that look on his face. Make it stop." Felicia said and Johnny nodded with mock fear.

"She's right Bells, it's freaking me out."

"Shut up you two." He said before smirking "Besides, is that any way to talk to the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Anthony Edward Stark, what did you just say?" Bella demanded wondering if she had heard him right. Tony smiled wider and it looked like it hurt his face.

"Fury's making me director of S.H.I.E.L.D as effective immediately!" he exclaimed and they stared at him with wide eyes.

"No way-you are becoming the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D?" Peter demanded and Tony nodded, when Johnny laughed.

"There's no way on Earth Fury could've appointed you director! He's most likely yanking you chain, Tone."

"Nope-I got the paperwork and everything !"

"Oh my god-it's the fucking apocalypse!"

* * *

**Okay, so that's it! I know Tony didn't become S.H.I.E.L.D director from Fury, but Civil War is just too long to go through sooooo I'm just doing whatever. Speaking of which, I'm pretty sure that this story is going to be filled with crack and randomness, so you've been warned. Until next time, fanboys and fnagirls!**

**SuperGroverandElmo out!**


End file.
